This invention pertains in general to the art of hand tools and more particularly as a novel accessory tool for an electric hand planer. An attachment so designed and built that the hand planer will more precisely maintain an accurate angled cut from inches to any number of feet in length, with its cut limited only to the planer's blade width for breadth of cut.
The guiding attachment normally associated with the planer are commonly referred to as the "fence". Generally these "fences" afford little stability and little or no accuracy pertaining to the angle and depth of cut.
This invention provides stability to maintain the integrity of the angle of cut and also the necessary accuracy for the depth of the cut.
Another problem inherent with planing of "end grain" or in edge planing with "plywood" type products, is what edge "grain nap" does with "throwing off", and producing a raising of the planer's bed guidance system, thereby manipulating the desired results of the planer.
This invention's intention by tilting or canting "out of line" the planing action, does virtually annuls this handicap, so that a more accurate joint, miter, etc. is achieved.